


Beware Of Dog(s)

by castivak



Series: Cerberus [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Human Jack Kline, Hurt Jack Kline, Jack Kline Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:49:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23168050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castivak/pseuds/castivak
Summary: according to castiel, cerberus aren't usually a violent breed, despite their hellish background.but, if you even dare to hurt their owner, no matter how tame they may be, you won't be walking away.
Series: Cerberus [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664941
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Beware Of Dog(s)

**Author's Note:**

> the violence isn't that graphic, but i wanted to put the warning just to be safe.  
> •×•  
> this also doesn't have a place on the canon supernatural timeline but jack is human and not dying and has a full soul.

caramel, coco, and coffee quietly tiptoed behind jack as their owner carefully walked through the dark woods, the cerberus' three noses sniffing at the ground in an attempt to pick up the scent of the hellhound jack was hunting, the nephilim holding an angel blade tightly in one hand and a flashlight in the other.

every rustle of leaves or crunching of a branch made jack jump and the dogs' heads perk up, looking around for any signs of the hellish creature, but most of the time it was just a squirrel that would rush by or a bird flying overhead, to which coco's eyes would follow the animal until they couldn't see it anymore, "was that bird fascinating, coco?" jack smiled as he turned to the dog, coco's head looking up at him for a brief moment before all heads turned to the left at a loud rustle.

a low growl met jack's ears and he tensed up, goosebumps appearing on his skin and he turned to his left, the cerberus instinctively moving in front of him to protect their boy, "......uh oh." he mumbled and as if it took that as a cue, a hellhound emerged from the shadows, eyes glowing red and steam coming from its nostrils whenever it exhaled.

"where's your owner?"

all jack got was an angry growl, making him back up and he gulped, noticing the blood that was staining the hound's maw and connecting the dots in his mind, ".......oh." he breathed out and the hellhound lunged towards him, the nephilim taking off into a sprint and barely dodging the attack, his cerberus running beside him and following their owner's lead.

jack yelped as his foot got caught on a large tree root that was sticking out of the ground, grunting as he fell to the forest floor, his blade falling out of his hand and landing a few feet away, the hellhound took his moment of weakness to its advantage and jumped onto him as the nephilim rolled onto his hack, sinking it's sharp claws into his torso and he screamed as it began clawing, the cerberus coming to an abrupt halt at their owner's cry and they turned, rage filling them as they saw jack being attacked.

with a ferocious growl, the cerberus rammed themselves into the hound, knocking it off of jack and sending it several feet away, it smacking into a tree and at the realization that there was no longer a hell beast on top of him, jack weakly propped himself up on his shoulders and his eyes widened at the sight of what used to be a cute and cuddly goldendoodle cerberus as they circled the hellhound like it was their prey.

the creature's fur was no longer golden curls but instead bright blue flames, their eyes shining an angry red, their mouths glowing from fire in its belly and illuminating fatally sharp fangs, their claws so sharp that it rivaled most swords jack had seen, insanely sharp spikes along their spine and going down their tail.

all three heads let out almost earth shaking roars as they pounced to the hellhound, said hellhound yelping and giving pathetic attempts in fighting the cerberus, but it was no match for the livid beast and jack let himself flop back down on the ground, blood still sluggishly leaking from the wounds and he let out a breath, getting more tired by the second and he didn't stop his eyes from shutting, the disgusting sounds of the hellhound being torn apart fading away.

  
**•••**

  
jack woke up to one of the three heads gently licking at his hand and he slowly opened his eyes, squinting at the bright light that was illuminating the bunker infirmary and he lifted his head a little, seeing his cerberus curled up beside him on the bed, his body covered in blankets but he could feel the bandages wrapped around his torso that were covering up stitched wounds, also feeling the bandage on his right hand and he looked up and to his right, seeing a blood bag being drained and sent into his veins through an iv that had been placed into his hand.

the nephilim slowly moved his left hand, the one being nudged at and licked by one of the hounds, and the subtle movement got the dogs' attention and all three heads perked up, their tail wagging as they realized he was awake and he gave them a tired smile, lazily petting their side, "good girls." he cooed and he could've sworn they gave him proud smiles, but he laid his head back down onto the pillows and the cerberus nuzzled up closer, laying their heads on his lap and he laid his arm across their chest, letting his eyes close once again as he drifted off to sleep, knowing for sure now that he was truly safe back home and with his best friends.

**Author's Note:**

> don't mind the spelling/grammar mistakes. i'm lazy by nature and don't pay attention to things.


End file.
